


КАК Я ВСТРЕТИЛ СВОЮ МАМУ... СВОИХ МАМ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: Генри прочитал своё сочинение перед всем классом...Лучше бы он этого не делал!И взбешённая Белоснежка несётся по Сторибруку...





	

**_Мэри Маргарет всего лишь попросила написать сочинение. Но она никак не ожидала, что Генри… Но кто ж знал!_**  
  
Генри откашлялся, поправил шарфик. Все уставились на него с интересом. После того как выяснилось, что его фантазии вовсе не фантазии, а чистая правда популярность Генри немного выросла — к нему перестали относиться как к чудику.  
\- ...Когда я увидел как моя мама Эмма целует мою маму Регину я…  
Теперь все, весь класс смотрел на Мэри Маргарет, которая побледнела, щёки покрылись красными пятнами. Бедная учительница рот открыла от шока.

* * *

  
...Мэри Маргарет с огромным трудом дождалась окончания занятий и сейчас неслась по улице с такой скоростью, что ветер в ушах свистел. С таким выражением на лице, что доктор Хоппер, шедший по противоположной стороне улицы, приостановился и, в явной тревоге, окликнул взбешённую женщину:  
\- Мэри Маргарет! Снежка!  
Но Белоснежка не отреагировала — она просто ничего не видела и не слышала. Чудо, что сама не попала под машину и никого не сбила с ног. Даже Голд удивлённо приподнял брови, вышел на порог своей лавки и некоторое время смотрел Снежке вслед…

* * *

  
Мэри Маргарет вихрем пронеслась мимо помощницы Регины (та только и успела привстать со своего стула) и ворвалась в кабинет. Снежка рассчитывала застать Регину одну но забыла, что как раз сегодня Эмма должна была предоставить мэру отчёт и сейчас обе, дочь и мэр, как раз присутствовали в кабинете. Эмма стояла у стола мэра, а хмурая Регина изучала содержимое папки. Хлопнула дверь, по кабинету прошёл сквозняк и Регина оторвалась от бумаг. Эмма тоже удивлённо уставилась на мать.  
\- Мэри Маргарет, что-то случилось? - Регина недовольно поморщилась и отослала помощницу, которая именно в этот момент заглянула в кабинет — и только было открыла рот чтобы объяснить начальнице, что просто не успела остановить Мэри Маргарет. - У меня вообще то совещание…  
Белоснежка молча бросила тоненькую тетрадку на стол. На титульном листе сияла алая буква «А» и огромный плюс — ручка почти прорвала бумагу.  
\- Хорошо, что вы обе тут. Сочинение Генри. Ознакомьтесь.  
Эмма стояла ближе и первой завладела листочками, исписанными аккуратным почерком сына — Эмму уже давно подмывало попросить Регину и её научить так писать — её, Эммы, писанина, которую она сама, спустя короткое время, ещё была способна, хоть и с большим трудом, разобрать — просто какой-то позор… Почерк хуже только у Вэйла — но он врач, а дрянной почерк у медиков это уже просто классика… Мэри Маргарет с грохотом выдвинула кресло и, не спрашивая разрешения у хозяйки кабинета, плюхнулась на сиденье. Регина с интересом наблюдала за Свон — у той, по мере чтения, щёки всё больше краснели, потом от смущения запылали и уши... Она пробормотала, стараясь не смотреть матери в глаза:  
\- Прости…  
\- Что там? - спросила мэр с любопытством. Эмма, пылая ушами, протянула ей листки. - «Мои мамы». Хмм…  
Эмма тоже уселась напротив матери за стол и принялась изучать свои обгрызенные ногти искоса поглядывая на Регину. Белоснежка сверлила свою бывшую мачеху тяжёлым взглядом. Регина смущённо кашлянула, она тоже стала пунцовой, отложила листки в сторону и зарылась пальцами в волосы, стараясь не смотреть Мэри Маргарет в глаза.  
\- Ну?! - грозно рыкнула Снежка. - Вы обе не хотите мне кое-что объяснить?!  
\- Прости… - пискнула Регина. Эмма обомлела — где грозный мэр Сторибрука, где Злая Королева?! Смущённая до слёз молодая женщина. Смотрит с самым виноватым видом на хмурящуюся бывшую падчерицу. Даже Снежка немного смягчилась.  
\- Я жду, Регина. Объяснений. И от тебя, Эмма.  
Регина — причёска растрёпанная, щёки от смущения малиновые, отводит глаза.  
\- Ну знаешь… От любви до ненависти… И от ненависти до любви, как выяснилось, тоже...  
Эмма не выдерживает.  
\- Мы любим друг друга! Это понятно?  
Белоснежка начинает закипать.  
\- Это после всего, что она сделала мне?! Всем! Что она сделала тебе! Она Злая Королева!  
\- Бывшая. И она давно изменилась. Стала великолепной матерью для Генри. И Регина прекрасный мэр и человек. Мы теперь все в новом мире и должны начать новую жизнь. С чистого листа.  
Белоснежка начинает потихоньку остывать.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь сколько твоей… девушке лет?  
\- Немногим больше чем тебе. И я тоже не святая. Я тебе про очень многое не рассказывала. Отсидела в тюрьме. Воровала, мошенничала. Сама то — бывшая разбойница!  
\- По милости твоей «подруги»!  
Эмма нахмурилась:  
\- Брек! Прекращаем разборки. Я уже взрослый человек и имею право на личную жизнь!  
Белоснежка смотрит на дочь почти с жалобным выражением лица.  
\- Я думала мы с тобой подруги… Почему ты мне ничего не рассказала?! Сразу как у вас всё началось...  
Эмма вздыхает.  
\- И что бы ты мне сказала? Сразу стала бы отговаривать…  
Регина решительно встаёт из-за стола.  
\- Всё. Сегодня вечером в трактире мы объявим о нашей помолвке.  
Белоснежка растерянно смотрит на дочь и её возлюбленную.  
\- Вот так вот сразу?  
Регина обнимает Эмму за талию и вздыхает.  
\- Теперь о нас и так все знают… Думаешь одноклассники Генри не поделились с родителями этой сногсшибательной новостью о нас? А их родители не оповестили весь остальной город? Наш Лерой, наверняка, уже всё всем рассказал — с дополнительными подробностями от себя.  
Белоснежка кивает и улыбается.  
\- Конечно… Наш глашатай. Главный источник сплетен в Сторибруке.  

* * *

  
…Белоснежка открывает глаза. Дэвида рядом нет. И комната абсолютна ей незнакома. Мэри Маргарет приподнимается на постели и даже вздрагивает — на пороге, опершись о притолоку, стоит улыбающаяся Регина.  
\- Где я? - Белоснежка нервно сглатывает.  
\- В моей спальне. Ничего не болит?  
Снежка мотает головой — она, к своему собственному удивлению, чувствует себя как обычно — вполне свежей, отдохнувшей. В спальню, с подносом входит Эмма. Регина насмешливо улыбается.  
\- Надеюсь, ты и мне будешь приносить завтрак в постель.  
\- Надейся…  
Мэри Маргарет делает первый глоток великолепного кофе и откусывает кусочек от необыкновенно вкусного яблочного пирога и смотрит на ехидно улыбающуюся Регину и хмурящуюся Эмму.  
\- Что вчера было? - с лёгкой тревогой спрашивает Снежка.  
\- Много чего… - отзывается туманно Эмма.  
\- Ты напилась, - Регина просто сияет.  
\- Что я натворила?! - Снежка почти в панике.  
\- Пока не доешь и не выпьешь кофе — ничего не расскажем, - строго говорит дочь.  
\- И почему я тогда в порядке? Никакого похмелья…  
Мэри Маргарет пьёт кофе и наслаждается пирогом. Если у Эммы каждое утро будет таким — останется только позавидовать…  
\- Магия, - коротко роняет Регина.  
\- Моё первое заклинание, - улыбается Эмма.  
Белоснежка смотрит на дочь круглыми глазами. Регина только вздыхает.  
\- Она Спаситель, а значит владеет Светлой магией.  
Мэри Маргарет, не без сожаления, обнаруживает, что всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается — в том числе и прекрасный кофе с чудесным пирогом.  
\- Так. Всё-таки — что было вчера?

* * *

  
...- А потом ты сказала доктору Вэйлу, что с таким …. как у него — стоило бы пришить себе подлинней и покрепче — в качестве первого эксперимента с пересадкой органов. Руби была тоже… слегка перебравшей и вы обе, громко начали спорить на эту волнительную тему — по поводу крепости и размера. Сравнивали впечатления... Вэйл был готов сквозь землю провалиться. И Дэвид тоже. Лерой ржал в голос.  
Белоснежка держится за голову.  
\- О, Господи…  
\- Потом ты залезла на стол, громко объявила: «Щас спою!» и принялась горланить разбойничьи песни с такими словами  и оборотами, что даже Лерой стал красным как помидорка, а Дэвид прекратил колотить Вэйла головой об стол и побежал зажимать Генри уши.  
Белоснежка закрыла руками глаза.  
\- Ой, мама!  
Эмма вздохнула:  
\- Мы отправили тебя домой к Регине после того как ты выгребла все ножи из мойки у Бабушки и потребовала чтобы Руби стала к стене — заявила, что сейчас покажешь класс, что ты прекрасно умеешь метать ножи и ПОЧТИ никогда не промахиваешься.  
Белоснежка жалобно посмотрела на Эмму блестя глазами между пальцев, которыми продолжала закрывать верхнюю часть лица.  
\- Никто не пострадал?  
\- Никто.  
\- Как я смогу сегодня пойти на работу… Как я буду людям в глаза смотреть?! И Дэвиду…  
  
Эмма улыбнулась и ободряюще похлопала рукой матери по плечу.  
\- Мало кто вспомнит, что было — кто с перепою, а о ком Регина позаботилась. Немного поработала с памятью. По моей просьбе. - Эмма ехидно улыбается. - Остальные были немногим лучше. Лерой в очередной раз уснул под столом, Руби целовалась взасос с Мулан, а потом они  куда то ушли вместе. Бабушка перебила из любимого арбалета половину лампочек в трактире И некоторое время резвилась на улице - била фонари - пока Дэвид не обезоружил старушку… Папа не вспомнит твой спор с Руби, а Вэйл откуда у него фонарь под глазом - ему, кстати, идёт. Я специально Регину попросила стереть им обоим частично память — ради мира и спокойствия в семье. Все славно повеселились.  
\- Всё равно — какого ты теперь мнения о собственной матери!  
  
Эмма хихикнула.  
\- Зато я узнала тебя с неизвестной мне прежде стороны - узнала о тебе много нового. Лихо ты зажигала будучи разбойницей, подруга! С тобой было весело.  
Белоснежка наконец позволила себе расслабиться - раз о её "подвигах" мало кто помнит...  
\- Со мной и сейчас неплохо! Который сейчас час? Я не опоздаю на работу?!  
\- Нет. Генри сейчас спустится и вы вместе пойдёте… Только…  
\- Что? - Белоснежка с недоумением и лёгкой тревогой уставилась на ставшую вдруг серьёзной Эмму.  
\- Когда у меня или у тебя появятся ещё дети — пока они будут маленькие - будь поаккуратней с выбором колыбельных, пожалуйста…  
Снежка расхохоталась.

* * *

  
...- Бабушка, ты споёшь мне разбойничью песню?  
Белоснежка нахмурилась.  
\- Генри, это совсем не детские песенки! Мне твои мамы голову оторвут!  
\- Ну ту, про ёжика… Она была даже очень милая…  
\- Ладно. Если будешь хорошо себя вести. И Эммы с Региной поблизости не будет.  
\- Договорились.

* * *

  
_Свадьбу Регина и Эмма справили через неделю после бракосочетания Руби и Мулан._  
  
 


End file.
